


The Pidgeon Story

by Bestboiuwu



Series: The Pidgeon Saga [2]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Dad Alan, Flynn family stupidity, but I still think it was a good plan in theory, do not question my access to pidgeons, sam voice look granted I Mayhaps Did Not Think This One Through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Enough people wanted to know what happened that time with the pidgeons.
Relationships: Alan Bradley & Sam Flynn
Series: The Pidgeon Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955407
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Pidgeon Story

Sam is 15 when Alan recieves the following phone call.

"Alan?"

"Hi, Sam."

"I need you to come over. Like, now."

"I'm at work, Sam. It'll have to wait."

"It's a bit of an emergency."

Alan leans forward in his chair, his concern growing. "What's wrong? Do I need to call your grandmother?"

"No, please don't do that." He pauses. "It's- It's a grandma free issue. I don't want her to know about this one."

Alan sighs and stops to clean his glasses.

"Can you just come over? Please?"

"Okay, Sam. I'll be there in a minute."

When Alan pulls up to the house, Sam runs to meet him, stepping outside and quickly closing the door behind him.

"This one perhaps requires a bit of an explanation."

"How scared should I be, on a scale from one to ten?" Alan asks.

"Probably somewhere from like a four to a six."

"Okay. Four to six. I can work with that. What's the problem, Sam?"

Sam takes a deep inhale, prepping himself for the explanation. "Okay, so, I have this teacher who's a total-" he pauses, mentally running through the list of words he can say that won't get him in trouble. "...Villain."

"Villain?"

"Yes, he's a huge villain. And he's failing me, (I'm pretty sure just because he doesn't like me), so I figured, that the most logical option, would be to, er, fill his car with a bunch of pidgeons."

" _ Pidgeons?" _

_ " _ Yes, pidgeons."

Alan raises a hand to his head and rubs the space between his eyes. "Jesus Christ, Sam."

"I know, I know! It seemed like a good idea up until like, 45 minutes ago. So I called up a guy-"

"You have a  _ pidgeon  _ guy?"

"Yes, I have a pidgeon guy. Don't judge me. So I called up my pidgeon guy, and was like 'hey, I need some pidgeons.' so my pidgeon guy delivers, and they're all together in this big old cage, fuckin' massive the thing. So I take em inside, and I make plans to get into the teacher's car, but then I notice this little pudgy guy, sitting in the corner. His feathers are all weird and fluffy, and he's way smaller than the rest of them."

"And?"

" _ And  _ all the other pidgeons are being mean to him! They're beating the crap out of the tiny little guy! I couldn't just sit there and watch, I obviously had to intervene, so, I open the cage."

"oh no."

"So now there are half a dozen pigeons loose in my house, and my grandma gets home in three hours." He shoves his hands deep into his hoodie pockets and rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet. "help. please."

Alan takes a deep breath,painfully aware of the fact that the Flynn family shenanigans are apparently genetic. "Ok. We should probably call animal control, yeah?" And he walks into the house to assess the damage.

It takes about an hour for animal control to get there, and Alan and Sam spend that hour sharing the space with several pidgeons, and trying to limit the damage they cause. Over the course of the hour, Alan gets to meet the fluffy little pidgeon that Sam had been concerned about. He was shy, at first, but by the end of things seemed a lot more willing to aproach them than the rest of the birds. He honestly seemed like a bit of a sweetheart.


End file.
